1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for storing and carrying snow skis and ski poles and more particularly to a ski and ski pole containment apparatus and method which provides ease in containment while minimizing the cross-section of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art indicates that several attempts have been made to provide for the storing and carrying of skis, ski poles and/or ski boots.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,268, issued to C. W. Heil discloses a complicated structure comprising three telescoping body members which must be adjusted and locked into position to fit a particular pair of skis. The exterior surface has numerous depressions and ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,036, issued to W. N. McLeod discloses a two-part hinged container, much like a typical suitcase, having rigid masses mounted therein to receive ski equipment. This design bends the skis to increase the rigidity of the case. It contains a set of ski boots. A rigid metallic lip is affixed to the perimeter of each case half. Furthermore, exterior briefcase-type locks are affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,688, issued to M. A. Vikre discloses a ski carrier particularly adaptable for use with water skis. The Vikre device uses a complex support arm mechanism and does not include an exterior shell for protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,302, issued to E. W. Baumgardner discloses a multiple sports equipment container comprising an elongated tube substantially elliptical in shape but having truncations at opposite extremities of the major elliptical axis. The Baumgardner device uses end caps having deep means of closure and access to a cavity of adjustable length within the container. This design is of extruded plastic and is not optimized for carrying a given quantity of skis and ski poles. Many articles, such as golf clubs and boat paddles may be carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,548, issued to D. Nerger, discloses a substantially rigid ski carrying case having oppositely disposed case portions comprising components or segments also provided with one or more removable sections which may. be attached to, and between, the case portions for extending or reducing the length of the case. All sections are hinged. As a result, the design is structurally significantly weaker than an integral tube and has numerous exterior fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,290, issued to R. A. Luebke, discloses a container for articles, particularly elongated articles such as snow skis. Slidably disposed within the container is an adjustable partition to provide various sizes of storage compartments, the size depending upon the length of the article being stored therein. The selective positioning of the partition provides a secondary storage compartment.